The Sparrow and the Crow
by Zephyr Hearts
Summary: Mola; Inspired by season 3 episode 8 #IRegretNothing - my take on what would have happened if Lola did tell Miles she was pregnant and getting an abortion. /Rated T just to be safe/


A/N: Well, this is my take on if Miles had went to the clinic with Lola when she got her abortion. I'm not sure how good this is or will be because I was up all night trying to make it good. It's a bit fast towards the end so I apologize ._.;

Reviews are welcome! :) And this story is Rated T just to be safe.

* * *

 **\+ The Sparrow and the Crow +**

"Maybe we can just go somewhere and talk, _please_." Lola looked up at Miles, her brown eyes laced with desperation.

Miles sighed deeply. "You know we can't hang out anymore."

Lola narrowed her eyebrows at him and she tried not to cry, she wasn't going to, not in front of him.

"Can't you just… take the bus?" Miles tried to ignore the hurt in Lola's eyes. He hated doing this to her, especially after what they've been through. She helped him through all his hurt, and now she's needing his help, but he couldn't. Not wanting to hurt her anymore, Miles turned around to walk away and stopped when Lola caught his wrist.

She pulled Miles to her so he was facing her. "Miles, this isn't hard for me, but I need to tell you – I'm asking you to take me downtown because I need to get… an abortion." She said it so fast, Lola didn't know if Miles caught it. She dared herself to look up, and Lola noticed that Miles' face had gone paler than normal, his eyes were wide and Lola suddenly regretted telling him.

"What?"

"I need to… get an abortion." Lola repeated.

"No, I heard you. A-are you sure? When did you find out? Is it mine?" Miles asked, leaning in so nobody around them would hear.

"How can I not be sure? How could it not be yours?" Lola said, sounding almost hurt. It's not like she sleeps around. Miles knew he had been her first.

"You told me you were on the pill." Miles said, a little too harsh than he wanted, but he was panicking.

Lola dropped her hand from his wrist and walked right past him. So this is her fault?

Miles turned and followed after her.

He chased her to the front doors of the school and she spun around to glare at him. "You don't have to do this. After all, it's my fault, right?"

Miles' face fell and he suddenly felt a dull ache in his chest when he noticed she was crying, and she was crying because of him. He made a quick decision and wrapped his arms around the shorter girl, all of a sudden not caring who saw them. They can think what they want.

"You're not going to do this alone." Miles said softly.

"You have an emergency play thing. That's more important to you." Lola said, her voice slightly muffled in his chest, and she let out a small sob.

The words stung, and the ache in his chest grew deeper. Lola pulled away and she reached up to wipe the lone tear sliding down her cheek. Miles placed his hand on her shoulder in attempt to comfort her.

"Lola, this is important." Miles said, "I can't let you go through this alone. I'm just as responsible. Please, let me go with you."

She looked down, away from Miles' eyes and sighed heavily. "Okay."

* * *

Lola and Miles arrived at the clinic thirty minutes after their discussion at school. Miles' leg was shaking from his nerves getting the better of him and he was chewing on his thumb anxiously.

"Miles." She said, breaking his concentration.

"Hm?"

"You can stop freaking out – I'm not nervous." Lola said, trying to relax him.

"How can you not be?" Miles asked, trying to understand.

Lola shrugged. "I thought long and hard about it. I researched it extensively and this is what I want." Lola looked down and placed a hand on her stomach. Miles' green eyes followed and he stared long and hard at her stomach.

Lola is pregnant with his child, and the thought of it was making him sick – not from disgust, but more hurt. Though he agreed about her not being ready, neither was he, but that was his child. Is he supposed to feel any different?

"Lola Pacini?" The nurse called.

Miles and Lola looked up and she turned to look at him. "Can you come with me?"

"Am I allowed?" Miles muttered, not knowing what the clinic's regulations are.

Lola looked over at the nurse for an answer and the middle-aged woman nodded her head approvingly. The blue haired girl got up and she held her hand out to Miles. With a shaky hand, he took it and both of them followed the nurse to an office in the back of the clinic.

They took a seat and the nurse sat down in front of them.

Miles' heart was beating rapidly in his chest and he had wondered if this was a good idea. His mind was swimming with unanswered questions and his face was starting to get pale again.

"Are you okay, Miles?" Lola asked.

"I need some air." Miles got up and stepped out of the small office. He was starting to feel suffocated and he quickly walked to the nearest bathroom. Miles entered the men's bathroom and locked in behind him. He pushed the faucet handle up and let the cold water run.

Miles cupped his hands under the cool water and splashed his face with it. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and noticed how confused he looked, rather than scared.

This was hitting him harder than when Lola told him the news in the beginning. He splashed water on his face once more, and sighed heavily. Miles turned the faucet off and he decided that over reacting right now wasn't the best option, seeing as Lola needed him, he left her alone to talk to the nurse.

He stood up right and ran his hands over his face in attempt to wipe the excess water off. Miles exit the bathroom and walked back to the room, but he stood outside and listened to the conversation before he entered.

"Now that we explained the procedure, do you have any questions?" He heard the nurse ask.

"Um—the whole thing only takes five minutes?"

"Then we observe you for an hour."

Miles swallowed hard.

"How will I feel?"

"Many women experience cramping, like menstruation, there will be light bleeding."

Miles bit his tongue and he walked into the room and took a seat next to Lola.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah." He said shortly.

"Um," Lola turned back to the nurse, "how will I feel emotionally?"

"Some women feel a sense of relief, others a sense of loss."

Lola nodded, she wasn't going to turn back on her decision. She looked over at Miles and he smiled weakly at her. He didn't trust himself to speak at all.

"Before we begin, I'll need you to sign this waver." The nurse handed Lola a clipboard with her information and looked at the blank signature line.

"There's no chance she could… die from this can she?" Miles spoke and Lola looked over at him.

"Well, like all medical procedures, there are risks, but they're extremely unlikely to happen, maybe one out of a hundred thousand." She answered him.

"And she will still be able to have kids?" He asked. Miles didn't want Lola's life to be ruined over this.

Lola pressed her lips in a thin line and wondered if this was his way of caring for her. Somehow she thought he was probably thinking this was all his fault, but she wasn't going to blame him for anything. That wouldn't seem fair.

"Yes." The nurse smiled. The elder woman frowned, "You know, you're still early in your pregnancy, and there are other options."

Miles looked over at Lola, and she turned to him. He placed a hand over hers and gave it a gentle squeeze and Lola smiled softly at him. She turned back to waver, took the pen and signed it.

"I'll show you to the procedure room, but your boyfriend can't come in—

"He's not my boyfriend." Lola quickly said.

"Just here for moral support." Miles added.

The nurse got up and Lola got up and followed her. She turned to Miles and he stood up and pulled her into a quick and short embrace.

"I'll be in the lobby." Miles said. "You okay?" He asked, noticing the hurt in her eyes.

"Yeah. I'm just a little scared and really nervous." Lola answered truthfully.

Miles nodded, not knowing what to say. Lola turned around and she walked to the nurse, her nerves got the better of her, and hot tears streamed down her cheeks. Once she was gone, Miles walked back to the lobby and took a seat. He reached into his pocket and pulled his phone out, noticing that he had a few missed calls from Jonah and Grace.

He quickly sent a group text, letting Jonah and Grace know that something important had come up that he needed to take care of, and that they will see him tomorrow.

Miles shoved his phone in his pocket to avoid confrontation. His leg was bouncing uncontrollably and he sighed heavily.

What if Tristan finds out about this?

What will he do then?

What if Tristan breaks up with him?

He didn't want to seem selfish thinking about how Tristan would feel, because somewhere in the clinic there was a scared sixteen year old girl who got pregnant on her first time, with him, and was aborting his child. Everything didn't make sense to him, it was all happening so fast, a little too fast for his liking.

He does care for Lola, but for some reason, he wondered what would have happened if she had never told him? The fact that she made this decision without him hurt him a little, but that didn't mean he was upset with her. He would have told her to get the abortion to begin with, just so Tristan wouldn't be upset with him, as shitty as it sounded. But it was something they could both agree on; neither of them were ready to be parents. Miles pushed his thoughts aside and tried to think about something else. His phone vibrated in his pocket and noticed that his sister was calling him. He debated a second before answering the call.

"Hey."

" _Where are you? I thought you'd be home."_

"I'm um… I stopped by the store. I'll be home in a little bit."

" _You didn't go see Tristan?"_

Miles' heart sank and he sighed heavily. "I will see him after I leave the store. I'm actually headed there now."

" _Oh, okay. See you later."_

Before Miles said anything, Frankie ended the call and he suddenly felt guilty for lying to her. Nobody should know this anyway, not now at least. He knew eventually Tristan needed to know, but the question is, was he ready to tell him? With everything going on with the play, he knew Tristan would suspect, after all, everyone else is starting to; by everyone, he meant Grace and Jonah.

Miles brought his thumb to his lips and chewed on his nail. Seconds turned into minutes and all he could think about was when Lola would come out. Miles wished he could be there with her, he could only imagine how she was doing right now. He felt like he was there for hours, and moments later, Lola arrived in the lobby, her cheeks were flushed and Miles quickly got up and walked to her.

"Just, don't squeeze me too hard." Lola joked.

"Are you okay? Are you hurting?" Miles asked.

"I'm a little sore, but…" Lola drifted off and she looked up at Miles. His eyes were glassy and she reached up to touch his face. Miles couldn't help but lean into her touch and he placed his hand on her shoulder and pulled her to him.

"Thank you for coming with me." She said into his chest.

Miles rubbed her back soothingly, he leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"It's the least I can do." He finally said.

* * *

Sorry it sucked. I need a beta-reader lol *nervous laugh*


End file.
